Hina Fuuma
Hina Fuuma (風魔ひな, Fuuma Hina) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of The Hanabi Village. She is the wife of Souhei Hanabi, the daughter of the Fuuma clan head Rai Fuuma, and the mother of Aiko and Touma Hanabi. Background Hina was born November 27th alongside her twin sister Saori in the Hanabi Village not too far from Konoha. Around the age of ten, she recieved the nickname "little ruby" from her parents when they found out she inherited the Crystal Release from her father Rai, and her older cousins named her "red ruby" since both her crystals and her eyes were red. Years later when Hina and Souhei got married, she gave birth to a wonderful baby girl named Aiko. When Aiko was 2 years old the head of the Hanabi clan, Ayame wanted to talk to both Hina and Souhei about something important. The important talk was about Kouhei because he was thinking about releasing the thunder and lightning dragon from it's 1000 years old slumber, even before the Hanabi and Fuuma clans united. Kouhei managed to release the dragon, and Hina and Souhei were trying to get their children out of the chaos, but the thunder lightning dragon stood in their way of doing that. Both Hina and Souhei were protecting their children, but they ended up badly wounded so the only way to defeat the beast is to seal it into their own daugther with some sealing techniques that Souhei had learned from some of Uzumaki descendants that lived in their village. Childhood When she was growing up she loved to tease Souhei Hanabi telling him he looked way too girly to get a girlfriend, even when they were training together. By the end of the day, Souhei ended up calling her "Baka-Hina". Years later she still teased him from time to time, but she grew to love him by the years that went by. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Hina has dark skin, white hair and red eyes - a big resemblance to her father Rai, who possesses the same features. She usually has her hair parted to the left -sometimes depicted to be from the middle- and held back with a blue hair clip. She sometimes has it in a high ponytail. When she was young, she wore a a dark purple short-sleeved dress with a black obi, fishnet short underneath and standard blue shinobi sandals. After she had Aiko, she wore a turquoise high-collared top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a pale blue skirt and a pink apron over it. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Hina possesses the Crystal Release. By using this power, Hina can summon and freely manipulate her crystal constructs in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls. However, the deadliest aspect of her Crystal Release is that it crystallises the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, and causing them to shatter into crystalline dust as a result. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(When she was teasing Souhei) "You are way~ too girly to even get a girlfriend~" *(To Souhei on the day they got married)'' "Together forever... Right, Souhei?"'' *(To both her father and Souhei's mother) "Tou-chan..Ayame-sama...please take care of our children...I want Aiko to live somewhere far away from here and I want Touma to become stronger..." *(When meets Aiko again) "Aiko-chan, I'm so so sorry for leaving you, letting you grow up without us around... I'm so so sorry..." Reference Hina Fuuma is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by ShugoCharaDiamond on deviantART. Category:DRAFT